1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and particularly to an auction game. More specifically, the auction game incorporates features of game boards each represnting a house upon which progress of the game is maintained by each of the players, and includes the competitive features of an auction and bidding within one's means or upon speculation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game board games simulating various aspects of day-to-day encounters are well known; for example, in the patent to Ripley, (U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,961), various aspects of bargaining, inflationary, and deflationary periods are considered and misfortunes or successes are shown to depend upon chance.
Likewise, in the patent to Stadler, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,268), there is shown a game board with plural playing paths and stations, with periodic auctioning in accordance with conditions of play and in relation to an electrically driven device stopped at a player's option.
In the patent to Johnson, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,694), a game board simulating a livestock auction is utilized and players use livestock purchase cards having indicia representative of actual market value of the various livestock.
None of the prior art games simulate `collections` of items of the nature involved in the present invention.